callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Utopia
"Utopia" is the seventh campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This is one of the key missions in the game, as it reveals that Irons knew about the April 28, 2055 Terrorist Attacks before hand and that he let it happen so he can profit from the aftermath. It also reveals that he is responsible for the death of the kidnapped Nigerian technologist after the operation in Lagos. Plot Two months after the event in Greece, Irons is interviewed in Atlas headquarters in New Baghdad, discussing with a reporter about Atlas' efficiency in both war and social reconstruction, denying any thoughts of political ties. While Gideon is complimenting Mitchell for killing Hades, Ilona sends a message to Mitchell and Gideon to meet them in a discreet location. Having analyzed Hades' data chip, the encrypted file reveals a recording revealing that the Technologist had initially warned Irons of the 2055 attacks all over the world. Instead, Irons executed the technologist to make profit from the attacks. However, Gideon does not believe the video is authentic. While exclaiming that they have to leave before it's too late, a flashbang is thrown into the room, stunning Ilona and Mitchell. Irons then enters the room with two Atlas MPs, claiming falseness of the file and walking away with Gideon, having the MPs arrest Ilona and Mitchell. An anonymous person then contacts Mitchell, giving him instructions to escape; the fire sprinkler system then suddenly triggers, which allows the duo to subdue their captors before both escape the building and the entire city. Irons then sends the building into lockdown and deploys enabled soldiers into the urban area below. Listening to the caller's instructions, Ilona and Mitchell approach a rooftop, where the anonymous man turns out to be Cormack, Mitchell's former squad leader. Gideon and Joker arrived, however, and Gideon reports that the "rooftops are clear" ''after threatening to hunt Ilona if she was wrong about Irons' involvement. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Ilona *Gideon *Jonathan Irons *Cormack (shown as 'X' during escape) *Joker *Technologist (hologram, deceased) *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze (cutscene only, deceased) *Wendy (cutscene only) Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Mag Gloves *Grapple Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Betrayal '''(30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Utopia." Intel #Inside the Atlas building, turn around just as the mission starts and look on the reception desk. #During the escape sequence, stay on the ground floor and stick on the left side of the alley. Past the first construction scaffolding, you’ll reach a second scaffolding ramp. Look to the left for a curved sign and a door in the corner. Go inside and look on a table in the center. #On the rooftops with the automated container shipping railings, zip up to the building with a blue empty pool. To the right of the pool, there’s a windowed room. Shoot out the windows and look in the back-corner to get the intel. Gallery Utopia Screenshot AW.png New Baghdad Skyline.png SN6 story trailer AW.png Trivia *A memorial for Will Irons is seen in the open area where Gideon and Mitchell go to see Ilona, as well as when Ilona and Mitchell jump from the roof. *To kill the technologist, Jonathan Irons uses a unique MP-443 Grach, which sports an attachment rail with nothing mounted. This unused rail is also present on the Atlas 45 drawn by Mitchell when confronting Irons. *Sometimes, when Ilona is announcing enemy positions, she will say that they are KVA, although the enemies on this mission are Atlas soldiers. *When trying to get the last intel on this mission, on the current gen versions of the game, the player would have to smash the window. However, on the last gen versions, there is a hole in the window where the intel is instead. *In the last-gen versions of the game, Ilona disappears in several sections: **When climbing up the elevator shaft **Being attacked by the swarm **When climbing up the building, especially in the grappling sections *In the current-gen version, there are several kinds of containers passing by (white, red and blue), whilst in the last-gen version, there are only plain red containers passing by. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 07 Utopia|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 7|Intel Guide Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels